


Faust

by Kazumi0



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumi0/pseuds/Kazumi0
Summary: The Faust family isn't exactly the perfect model family but they try all they can to get along.





	1. Prologue

Journal Entry #1  
Date: 4/24/2019

 

Dear journal, have siblings can be a handful. I know it must sound like I’m exaggerating but if you weren’t an inanimate object you would understand. It’s hard having to look after everyone when I’m not even the oldest. The oldest would be my brother Lucifer or Lucy as I like to call him ~ 

He spends a lot of time indoors because he gets sick extremely easily but even so he’s like a star. Forever shining directly in my eye. Despite how weak his body is, he’s perfect in every other way. He’s polite, respectful, and his report card is a long line of As written in blue.

Then there’s Azazel, who’s the third oldest. He’s still just a kid but acts like an old man and spends a lot of time sleeping. He’s not fun to play with at all ~ 

I don’t know who’s more of a bore, Lucy or Azazel ?

Next we have Iblis, she’s a billion times more fun than Lucy and Azazel combined. She likes to steal Yuri’s makeup and use it. She’ll even play along with my jokes and pranks. She even keeps her mouth shut during dinner when I come up with plans to make it seem like I ate all my food so I can get dessert.

When Yuri isn’t paying attention, I’ll scrape all my vegetables onto Beelzebub’s plate. He never notices and I can’t help but try to hold in my laughter. 

He’s the only one I can pull that off with. Egyn, or Egg as we call him sometimes, rarely leaves his room and despite being as quiet as a mouse he is very quick to notice small details. Which makes things once again a bore.

Speaking of not seeing others for a long time, Uncle Shiro hasn’t come by to visit in awhile. He usually brings all sorts of gifts like candy and video games which are the best things in the world by the way ~ 

Astaroth or Asta, one of my other brothers will play with me sometimes if the game has blood and gore in it. Yuri complains that I shouldn’t be playing games like that but I think I’m mature enough to handle it. Although I will decline from watching horror movies with Astaroth.

I can’t watch horror movies with Amaimon, he has the attention of a goldfish and I’m talking about the snack not the animal. Father says Amaimon is a little special and not too be to harsh on him. Not that I’m ever harsh with the one sibling who gives me at least some respect. Although I question his love of rocks.

Then there’s the twins , who are little , chubby cheeked demons. They cry a lot and are very demanding. Father says they’re children and need lots of care but even so I would appreciate it if they didn’t require their diapers to be changed. 

Anyways, I should be going journal, my favorite anime is about to come on. Can’t miss it. I’ll write in you tomorrow.

Love, Mephisto ♡


	2. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What mornings are like in the Faust house.

Mornings.

The most chaotic time in the Faust household. The bathroom situation was the worse, either you were lucky enough to wake up first and got to shower first or you had to wait like everyone else. Mephisto always woke up first , walking out of the shower in his fluffy, pink bathrobe with matching slippers and gave the others a smirk as he walked by. 

It was the same routine every morning. Mephisto gets to shower first, Astaroth complains about Iblis’ elbows in his side, Amaimon squirts too much toothpaste on his toothbrush, and then they all rush downstairs to get a seat at the table. The sound of everyone’s feet padding against the tatami mat flooring could be heard from down the hall. 

Goro would be gone for work before the children even woke up despite Yuri’s please for him to interact with them. Thus the chair at the head of the table was always empty, if Goro even showed up for dinner it was classified as a miracle. Even though phrases like ‘ it’s a miracle ‘ , ‘ oh god ‘, and ‘ hallelujah ‘ were words never to be spoken in front of the man they shared half their DNA with. 

This morning was no different. The younger ones were as rowdy as ever while the older children got ready for school in a timely manner. Azazel was standing in front of the mirror, he was tucking his white shirt into his black pants as he stood there. He had hair that went past his ears a little bit, his bangs obscuring his eyes. He was on the leaner side, almost bony seeing as how his uniform always looked it was two sizes too big.

“ I hate having to wear a uniform, what’s the problem with wearing sweatpants to school ? “

Mephisto scoffed at the idea of wearing something as leisurely as sweatpants to a place of education. “ Dear sweet little brother, you can’t wear sweatpants to school, that would look far too silly. “

“ Well if it means I can be comfortable, I’d put up with the embarrassment. “ He didn’t have the energy to correct Mephisto’s odd manor of speech. His older brother by a year always talked like he was from the 1800s. 

Mephisto resisted the urge to roll his eyes and secured his polka dot bowtie. He turned around on the heel of his foot while buttoning his black blazer with gold embroidery on it with the words true cross academy underneath the symbol placed on the right side, he would have prefered it in white but his idea was declined immediately. 

Father made it very clear the other day not to make a fool of him. He could recall the exact words his father used.

“ You’ll be attending true cross academy, Mephisto. Azazel. So DO NOT make a fool of the family name. Understood ? “

It was not a plea but a demand. If Mephisto pulled any pranks, his father would have his head. Azazel hadn’t spoke but he knew his brother had understood the weight of those words. 

Azazel’s shoulder brushed against Mephisto’s as he made his way out of their shared bedroom. 

Mephisto followed suit, managing to get ahead of the other so he was in front as they marched to the front door. 

Yuri was there holding the oldest twin, Rin, who was a crying mess. Fat tears rolling down his round cheeks as Yuri tried to calm him down. “ Be safe you two. “ She smiled but it was easy to tell by the disheveled hair that she was not in a chipper mood.

Azazel nodded his head and smiled, “ Don’t worry, I’ll keep Mephisto out of danger. “ 

Mephisto did not bother with a witty remark and would not dare flip Azazel off in front of Yuri. He bowed and pulled Azazel along with him. “ I think I saw Rin’s bottle in Amaimon’s room , no idea how he got it but a bit of useful information for you ! ~ “ Mephisto called out and Yuri gave him a real smile this time before the door to their house separated them.

The day was just beginning , hopefully nothing bizarre occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a super long chapter but I tried. I just wanted another one before I start finalizing my Art history paper, wish me luck. I have to present it on Friday and I'm not looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU where rin and the others aren't demons, they're normal human beings. Satan or Goro Faust as I'm dubbing him in this fic has had previous marriages but is currently married to yuri. I'm still working out ages but just know Mephisto is in middle school and just know except for the journals which act as passages of time in a way, there will be a narrator.


End file.
